


亲爱的牧师小姐

by BlankMarks



Category: League of Gentlemen (TV)
Genre: Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 19:12:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7857670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlankMarks/pseuds/BlankMarks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“就在圣诞节。“ Bernice中心诡异短篇一则。</p>
            </blockquote>





	亲爱的牧师小姐

**Author's Note:**

> 结合电视剧+广播剧内容，诡异的短篇一则。  
> 很久以前写的了，今天翻出来，想想改了一遍。  
> 怎么说，写作的动机其实已经不太一样了，不过我自己更喜欢现在的版本。

 

 

    Bernice就知道，当初无论电台的那个秃子怎么哀求，都不该心软答应这个差事。主持电台节目，呸！给的钱少不说，为了配合直播还要晚上出门。每次裹上她的苏格兰大披巾往录音棚赶的时候，Bernice都要在心里把电台的秃子DJ骂个无数遍。录音室里备好的热茶也缓解不了她的怒气。

    正想着，电台的秃子DJ从外面探出头来，小心翼翼地说：“呃，控……控制一下情绪Bernice，我们又接到投诉电话啦……”

    Bernice连麦克风都没关，直接吼了回去。让他们来试试啊！尤其是今晚，路过小镇广场的时候好像瞥见一个穿着红色大衣的身影，让她的心情简直差到了极点。

    看到控制室里的秃子DJ无奈地挠着毛发无多的头顶，Bernice勉强克制了一下。她清清喉咙，对着麦克风说：“那么，下一个来电听众。”

 

    话筒那边响起一阵奇怪的沙沙声。电路干扰？信号不好？Bernice皱起了眉头。

    “亲爱的牧师小姐，”一个低沉的声音慢慢地说道，“是我。”

    Bernice翻了个白眼，不耐烦地讥讽道：

    “看来我们这儿今天来了个大人物！可惜没人知道他的名字。“

    对面控制室里的秃子DJ用目光询问Bernice：掐掉吗？？他们偶尔会接到这种恶作剧来电。有一次，他们接到一个电话，来电的人说她目击了一场奇怪的聚会，参与者都戴着诡异的面具……最后电话那头的人忽然又用机械地声音说刚刚全都是开玩笑，然后挂断了。那次可把Bernice气的不轻。可是，这样的电话总是会有的。毕竟，这里可是罗伊斯屯。

    Bernice对着秃子DJ做了个手势：别管，继续。来的正好，正缺人骂呢，Bernice狠狠地想。她需要发泄一下。

    秃子DJ重新戴上耳机，打了个冷战。Bernice刚才的笑容简直就像是罗伊斯屯小教堂里的那幅基督受难图里的魔鬼，看来今晚够电话那头的那位受的了。

    “亲爱的牧师小姐，上周日弥撒时候的你真是美极了。新的口红和指甲油？

    “哼，关你屁事！”

    “我一直……在关注着你……”

    “谢谢，在我报警前赶紧滚吧！”

    “让我……再多听听……你的声音……”

    好，这可是你自己要求的！Bernice深吸一口气，把能想到的脏话全都骂了一遍。

    “呵呵，”话筒那一面传来一阵沙哑的笑声。Bernice心里一惊：她认识这笑声。不，不可能是他，那只是个噩梦……

    “也许很快，我们就会见面了。”来电者的声音越来越模糊，“很快……”

    说完，那个人就挂断了电话。一阵忙音过后，机器自动插播了事先准备好的广告：

    “Hilary肉店，您的特殊选择 ♪”

    Bernice面色惨白。他是什么意思？很快就会见面？而且他的声音……他说话的语气……她摘下耳机，才意识到自己攥紧的手心里全都是汗。

    不，Bernice想，我才不会被威胁，我发过誓……再也不了。

    秃头DJ目瞪口呆地望着录音室，心想，牧师小姐这到底是怎么啦？从没有见过她这样的表情。仿佛她在……在害怕着什么。

    可是有什么能吓到罗伊斯屯的这位牧师小姐呢？

 

**************************************

         “哦Harvey，我真的超爱这个广播节目！”Val Denton放下手里的活计，站起来关上了收音机，笑着扭头看向自己的丈夫。

    “是的，Val，我也是。”HarveyDenton回了她一个心满意足的笑容，抚摸着膝盖上刚刚邮寄到的新蟾蜍。

    穿着格子睡衣的Benjamin忽然抱紧双臂打了个冷颤，往沙发角落里缩了缩。他呢喃了几句什么，转了个身，然后又进入了梦乡。

    “我敢说，有一些不好的事很快就要发生了，“Val阿姨歪着头慈爱地看着Ben，”我能感觉到，我的血液激动地冒着泡。“

    “不好的事就要发生了。“角落里的双胞胎面无表情地重复着。

    “非常不好的事，“Harvey不怀好意地说，”也许，就在圣诞节。“

    “是的，亲爱的，我也这么想。“Val阿姨说着， 转身去壁橱里取了矢车菊蓝的3号毛毯，轻轻地盖在了Benjamin的身上。

    “就在圣诞节。“

 

 ******************************************

      第二天清早，出门取牛奶的Bernice看到台阶上放着一个精心包裹的油纸包，里面是一件皱巴巴的大衣。深红的衣摆上还沾着一些奇怪的污渍，看起来简直像是陈年血迹。

    “真不吉利……今天又不是捐赠日……“Bernice嘟囔着，展开大衣。红色和绿色，圣诞节的颜色。

    她的手一抖，大衣落在了脏兮兮的雪地上。油纸包里掉出一张卡片，头一句是：“亲爱的牧师小姐……”后面的话Bernice永远也不会知道了，因为在看到这句之后，那张卡就被她撕成碎片。

 

 ******************************************

    “你好啊，小家伙~“Matthew Chinnery弯下身，对路旁趴着的一条牧羊犬打招呼。它开心地摇着尾巴，亲热地用鼻子磨蹭着医生的裤腿。Chinnery发现它的嘴里叼着什么。

    “是给我的礼物吗？“

    牧羊犬含混地汪了一声，然后把嘴里的东西吐在了Chinnery摊开的手掌上。

    “乖孩子。“医生温柔地挠了挠它的下巴，低头看着手里的东西。

    那是一张纸片，前半部分不知被谁撕掉了。Chinnery吃力地辨认着在纸片上歪歪扭扭的文字：

    ……在圣诞节来接你。

 

【END】

 


End file.
